Deviation
by Ruristorm15
Summary: Ressa Fang gets attacked on a stormy day,barely awake she escapes and falls into a hole in the floor.Delirious she wakes up with her attacker in an environment that is insanely different from her own,a world where people run around throwing knives,stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, this is my naruto fanfic that I promised would be up and running. I came here to become a better writer and to also have unique non-cliché and realistic fanfiction.i hope to make my character as realistic, and round as possible. Be warned this fanfic will contain mature themes that aren't suitable for children, as are most of my written works. I will try not making her a Mary sues and yes this is a naruto fanfic!**

Proguole

I walked quickly hoping to make it home before I got even wetter, thunder flashed and rain belted the ground mercilessly. I clutched my gray leather jacket closer though it did nothing against the frozen gusts of wind; the slick sidewalk makes me slip for the umpteenth time. I decide to take a shortcut home through a narrow, dim and damp alley; I knew that this could be a bad decision but I was desperate, ravenous and bitter. The passageway is even darker upon entry but I increase my pace and marched through, I took a corner that would bring to a busy intersection. I suddenly hear quite footsteps following me, and I realize that this is the third time since entering the alley that I heard them. Panic creeped up my spine as I quicken my pace to a full out sprint, seconds later something yanked me by my hair and dragged me back to the unforgiving darkness. A scream erupted from my throat but was drowned out by a deep rumble from the sky.

'No I can't die now, please god no! No!' with those words through my head, my eyes pricked with tears and I struggled, but the person applied unbearable pressure to my head, making me black out with pain. I woke up to a dusty gun pointed at my head; my attacker crouched in front of me with a predatory look. Thick muscles ran along his body, his arm was covered in scars and a prominent snake tattoo. His face was lean and hungry surrounded by a mob of light hair and his piercing gray eyes looked at me with a sick fascination.

"Well, hello you were quite some dilemma" he leers cocking the gun. My eyes widened and my stomach flipped with dread when I recognized him. 'He was going to kill me, and no one would know', I thought of pictures of my mutilated, bloody body being found. I thought of the look horror and shock that would be on my parent's faces, and that sent me into hysteria. A scream so shrill and deafening left my throat burning; something hard collided with my face knocking me to the wall. I clutched my face only to feel something dripping from my nose; a coppery tang filled my mouth and oozed out of my open mouth. I looked through teary eyes as the man pulled the trigger. My ears rang while the bullet lodged itself in the wall next to my head, and my heart was pounding at a rate that was frightening. Risk was inevitable when he drew closer; I kicked sharply at the hand holding the gun sending it flying out into the sidewalk, and stumbled to my feet just as the stranger came to punch me. I ducked when his fist came near my face and kneed him as hard as I could in the groin, I then roundhouse kicked him in the face when he doubled over. My bag lay forgotten near the sidewalk but I made no move to get it. I turned around and fled as fast as I could, thunder flashed overhead as the man recovered and rushed towards me. Searing pain traveled through my body and I found myself falling thought a hole in the floor, blackness clouded my vision as I fell towards my death. Ressa Fang, a track and martial art genius escaped a murderer and fell through a hole in the floor made by lightening… what a twisted way to die. I woke up to a raw pain in my body; I lay on the floor somewhere alive. My ears buzzed, my face was swollen, and my forearms were burnt. I slowly stood up trembling hard with the effort, everything blurred as if a frosted glass was put in front of my eyes. I noticed that my body was shaking uncontrollably, my were blistered and goose pumps covered every inch of my body. I stayed still for a moment unaware of my surroundings, and I can't recall what happened to me though it seemed important. I was walking home when…memories of the attack returned so quickly I collapse. I hear a groan underneath me my body and froze, slowly I looked down gray eyes stared into my hazel ones, I scrambled off hastily. He grunted and I identified for the first time since waking up how his arm was bent in an unnatural position, bruises and scratches disfigured his skin. His dirty blonde hair was knotted with blood, he seemed disoriented and in pain. I spun around and stumbled away from him. The sky darkened and I didn't know how long I staggered through the dense woods; massive trees that were intertwined and clustered together grew everywhere. After sometime I started hearing shouts and chatting close ahead, I carefully poked my head through the trees spotting a couple dozen effervescent and thunderous carriages. After some thought I decided to go with them so I quietly sneaked into one of the middle carriages and pulled something that felt like cloth on top of my beat up body. I was asleep before my head touched the carriage floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking forever to upload this, it was difficult trying to produce a second chapter that was in sync with the first. Enjoy and review. OH yeah I almost forgot to do this**

**Ressa: she doesn't own naruto**

**Me: she's right, I feel depressed now.**

**Ressa: she owns me though, ha-ha.**

I groaned as sunlight hit my face and turned around hoping to shield my face from the intense light of the sun. I woke up with a start some time later and memories returned to me like a hurricane, I looked at my surroundings and saw something I failed to notice when I entered the carriage last night. A woman is seated across where I am lying, sitting so still not even a strand of hair moved in the breeze that entered through the cloth door. Her bold blue eyes sharpened her pale features. _'You would think with so much sunlight she would be tanner'_. She appeared to be wearing some sort of yukata, it was plain silver outlined in the palest blue I have ever seen. I was gaping at her not knowing what to say or do.

"Hello, can you tell me where we are?" I asked her, the woman tilted her head as if she couldn't understand me. Her mouth moved and she said something, but she wasn't speaking in English. Actually it sounded sort of like she was speaking Japanese; I only suspected this because for the last three years I have studied Japanese. My mother was half Japanese, and we've both decided that learning it would be beneficial to me. I can speak Japanese but not nearly as good as I should be by 3 years.

"We are going to a trading port nearby." Her mouth had moved but only slightly, and this time I understood what she said. _Trading port_, suddenly I had remembered last night, I have jumped inside what seemed to be a carriage.

"When you leaped onto the carriage last night you were severely injured, so I healed you." She said as if it was perfectly normal to 'heal' people. I looked down on my hand to notice that the burns and cracks weren't there any longer. Actually my body wasn't in pain like it was like night. She must have seen my astonished face because lifted her hands and they glowed a soft green; I felt like I have seen this somewhere but unfortunately I can't seem to remember where exactly I have seen this. The carriage lurched to a stop and we were surrounded by trivial noise, I almost put my head out of the carriage to glance outside when the woman stopped me by telling me that they taking a 30 minute break every 3 hours.

"When do we get to the Port…uh?" I asked feeling incredibly stupid for not asking for her name earlier.

"Kida Kiyomi, and who might you be?" she asked lightly while tilting her head.

"I am Ressa Fang, nice to meet you" I say cheerfully, compared to her voice my accent was very noticeable. My stomach rumpled loudly nearly making me jump, the woman laughed for the first time causing me to laugh with her, her laugh was infectious. _'You shouldn't trust people so fast'_ my father's most used quote, and suddenly my mood plummeted as a wave of home sickness drowned me.

"Come on; let's get you some food hon." She said ecstatically and stepped out of the carriage with me following behind her like a sad, lost puppy.

A young boy of 7 years was crouching near puddle, icy silver eyes transfixed on his reflection.

"What is wrong with me? Why am I so different?" He mumbled to himself. A massive lightening bolt stopped his train of though as he stared wide eyed in front of ran visibly along his temples.

Renji's pov

I can feel the veins along my temples pulse, my eyes widen at the enormous amount of chakra inside the lightening. _'How can someone summon such a powerful jutsu?'_ I notice that it was drizzling lightly and there shouldn't even be lightening. It was 2 miles away outside of the town, in the outskirts of the forest that surrounded the town; where the lightening bolt struck surprisingly not damaging the earth. I stood there for a few seconds before walking towards where the lightening belted, when I hear loud footsteps and shouting. I didn't even wait for them to enter my sight and took of towards the forest and within fifteen minutes was on one of the branches of an immense tree. I stretched, and leaned on the tree and close my eyes. Many children my age and older wouldn't even dream of outside at night much less into the dreary forest; I smirked and then yawned. Birds chirped and cooed and sunlight nearly blinded me. I hear the faint tinkle before I see the large caravan that belonged to the Traders. It creeped along sluggishly and came to a stop a few paces behind my resting area, people of all ages poured out. One of them caught my interest; she was slightly tall, with shoulder length brunette hair and had tanned skin. It wasn't her person that made me aware of her but her garments; she was wearing a top made out of leather and extremely tight pants and some assortment of shoes that went above her ankles and covered her entire feet. There was a few thought running through my head at that moment. The first one was that the girl was apparently rich because no body here has leather unless they are wealthy, and the second thought was that I liked her shoes. Whatever it was made from looked comfortable, I looked at my bare, dirty, and scarred feet and made my mind up. _'I want those shoes' _I silentlyslip from my resting place and make my way towards the carriage. As I made my way there, I kept thinking about the shoes; they were white, with stripes of silver and ropes that held the whole thing together. I was too busy thinking about the shoes and how I would take them that I didn't see them until I was upon them. They weren't facing me so they didn't notice me, giving me enough time to hide behind a tree. The shoes looked even better up close; the girl was saying choppy and awkward words as if she didn't know how to speak properly. Her eyes were a stunningly golden color; everything about her revealed that she had grown up in a hot climate. She was prettier than most of the girls in the village, and when she smiled her whole face lit up like a candle. There was an old woman with her; she was wiry, and she moved fluidly signifying her ninja status. Her eyes were a dark blue and she was pale. Actually everything about the woman was pale, her face her hair and she even liked wearing pale clothes.

**There is the second chapter I hope that you have enjoyed this. Did I deserve a review, I hope I did. I will try to upload a chapter every week for this story. Reviews and Constructive critism is appreciated. I don't care if you flame, they don't bother me.**


End file.
